


Take my Sunshine away

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade visited Sherlock's grave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my Sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one. It is been in my laptop since last year and today I decided I will fininsh it. And I did! 
> 
> Unbeta'd  
> Every kudos and comment is welcomed

“I know it was a week ago Sherlock and I’m sorry but I didn’t want to meet anybody.” He took a big sip from the whiskey bottle “John is fine, he works and got a new girlfriend Maggie, no Mary something with M. Philip was fired, he fabricate theories about you. I’m smoking again, you are not here to keep up your part of our deal and with the cigs it’s a bit easier.” He talked about every little thing that he could think of, while he was successfully on his way to drank himself into oblivion “You know Sherlock it just isn’t fair. I couldn’t mourn you, not how I wanted. In their eyes you were just a freak who happened to enjoy working with the police. You were my co-worker to them. You were… you are my sunshine Sherlock. I couldn’t mourn you as your partner and I have no right really I failed you. I was… I had a warrant to arrest you for a fuck sake. You died because of me. Because I wanted to prove Sally that you are not a fake. That, you are who you are. I believe in you Sherlock. I still do. I love you. I’m sorry sunshine that I couldn’t mourn you, not properly because we hid our relationship. And I know it is my fault too, I wanted to hide it because of the press and because of the risk what Moriarty would do or any other criminal really. But I know that now I would take a risk, I should have, because you are worth it, you were worth it, and I’m sorry I missed that chance.” He sat down and crashed his back to Sherlock’s tombstone a bit harder than he expected “I love you. They took you away sunshine. Johnny Cash is a lucky bastard. Oh you didn’t know him; well you’ve got all of the chances that you met him there. I’m fairly sure you two are in the same place. I hope I’ll be there as well, someday. It really isn’t fair, you know, I have to wake up everyday and go to work as if you were nothing to me, nothing more than a friend. It’s hard. It’s getting harder to get up every morning. Everybody is worried about John and Mycroft but… not that I want anybody’s pity or worry. All I want is you to still be there with me. I miss you Sunshine. Very much.”

He nuzzled further in his coat his chin rested in his chest and mumbled a song for himself as he fall asleep

 _“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey._  
_You'll never know dear,_  
_how much I love you.  
_ _So please don't take my sunshine away."_

 

 

“Who is Johnny Cash?” asked Sherlock from his brother as he touched the frozen image of his love in the screen

“He was a musician, a very famous one. Why didn’t you tell me Sherlock?”

“What would have been the point of that? I had to left him nonetheless.”

“I could look after him while you finish what is needed.”

“How long Mycroft? How long until I can come back?”

“You are half way brother; a year, ten months if we are lucky. The next Christmas you two will spend together.”

“We hadn’t done such a thing, really.”

“There is always the first time for everything. I have a feeling that he won’t let you go out of his sight very easily for the next couple of weeks when you finally return.”

“If he’ll forgive me at all.”

“Look at him Sherlock. He will. He is hurt, surely, but he loves you, really do. Regardless of the punch he will or won’t give you, you will end up in a hug and with a kiss, you’ll see.”

“Are you certain?” he looked up at his brother for the first time since the video started

“Positive”

“Right okay. So Johnny Cash? Was he good?”

“Here I made you a collection about Johnny Cash and what Lestrade likes. Take it with you.” He handed Sherlock a flash drive “There is also a copy of his mumble-sing.”

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Now back to a business.”

 

 

When Sherlock saw Lestrade again they were at the Met’s car park. Lestrade just fished his lighter out of his pocket when he heard a familiar voice

“Those things will kill you.” He froze and stared at the dark not quite believing his ears. It can’t be, he shouldn’t hope but then again it is Sherlock bloody Holmes…

“Oh, you bastard!”

“It’s time to come back. You’ve been letting things slide, Graham.”

“Greg” Yes he missed that too

“Greg”

Lestrade suddenly wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and hugged him tightly, after bit Sherlock hugged him back despite his injuries. Sherlock started humming a familiar tune and swayed Lestrade to the slow rhythm. “They didn’t take me away Greg. I am here.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I love you. I’m sorry.”

“Are you back? You won’t go away again do you?”

“No I’m… no I am back.” _‘If you have me’_ he added in his mind

“Good, ‘coz I won’t let you go ever again.”

“Good, I don’t want you to, anyway.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny Cash - You are my Sunshine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGa3zFRqDn4


End file.
